Sarcasmsvoice (player)
Category:Player Sarcasmsvoice began playing Stargate Wars in September of 2005. On the main server, her ID is 36979. Sarcasmsvoice is not registered on the Ascended or Quantum Servers. Introduction to the Game Sarcasmsvoice began playing Stargate Wars after searching the web for games based off of the Stargate SG1 Series. Allegiances On the Stargate Wars Forum Sarcasmsvoice gave a synopsis of her journey through various alliances: So I joined my first alliance, Thor's Chariot. My first commander was Bex. She was great and taught me the ropes. I learned a lot of my game play and game ethics from her and quickly started gaining ground. She was highly influential on getting me started on forum as well. ''I outgrew Bex as a commander, but maintained my status in Thor's Chariot. I followed Pianomutt2000's reccomendation and made RasterBlaster my CO. And he's been my CO ever since. We are pals now, but don't get to talk as much as we used to. Opinions...how to describe him...he is a bunch of fun, but not seemingly as active now as he used to be. Bex introduced me to him referred to as Nobody and we hit it off. He taught me the ways of mediation and ambassadorship. Unfortunately, he too doesnt' talk to me as he used to. About this time, Thor's Chariot started showing real lapses in activity and organization. I felt the time had come for me to jump to a different alliance. At this time I joined the Aeon Knights, as my spy level was not yet upto Kings stats requirements. In the AK, I met a lot of new friends. ReaperofSouls, Cheops, Bahamut, Teal'auc, Supersquish, and if i left anyone out..i'm sorry. Reaper, Cheops, and Teal'auc made me feel at home and helped me fit into the AK way of life. They are my constant chat buddies to this day. After this, Reaper stepped down as CO of the Knights and pianomutt took over. He was unable to continue and recommended me as his replacement. This is how I became the CO of the Knights. I tried to implement structure where I thought it was needed, and I tried to pare away the hangers on that were not following the AK code. This worked in some ways and ended up causing disagreements by those who thought my plans were to strict for a training alliance. I decided that the AK was not for me, as the was of operation seemed to be to say one thing and then tell someone else something entirely different. This made for poor command leadership, and being former military is not to my taste. Therefore, in the interests of peace and friendship, I made my way out of the AK alliance. It still pains me to this day that things did not go better. But my friendship with Teal'auc is as strong as ever, and for that I am very glad. Pianomutt2000 then introduced me to Robe. Now Robe is a very special individual. She too is military stock and we have much in common. She prefers an organized alliance as do I. And so when we met, it made for an instant understanding. So now I call [[|CrystalForce|Crystal Force Elite]], home. And they have graciously made a place for me there, as I now feel a part of the whole. They have also allowed me the opportunity to serve as Director of Public Relations on behalf of the Alliance, and for that I am doubly proud. http://herebegames.com/StarGateWars/viewtopic.php?t=29442 Sarcasmsvoice as a Commander Sarcasmsvoice on the forums Sarcasmsvoice was a Moderator for quite some time on the SGW forums. It was with great sadness that she learned that her stand for truth had been used to take said Modship away. She is currently debating the merits of leaving Forums. Sarcasmsvoice 20:16, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Ascension Sarcasmsvoice was ascended with her first account. During this period she went by the name FireQueen on the Ascended Server. When Pianomutt2000 bought Juan's account, he gave his old account to Sarcasmsvoice. She in turn gave her account, with its Ascended account to Apollo. At the time of this article's writing, Sarcasmsvoice no longer had an Ascended account. Relations Sarcasmsvoice is also known by the Alias of AtrumPhoenix. Due to her history, Sarcasmsvoice felt that a name change was needed. This is further discussed in her history. Other Achievements *Apollo says: I feel that one of Sarcasmsvoice's greatest achievements is to be one of the best people I have ever met, and I hope to remain friends with her and Pianomutt2000 for a very long time. Notes and References References: --Sarcasmsvoice 03:01, 30 September 2006 (UTC)